Zerton
Information T'''he Void contains a powerful particle named, '''Zerton. It has the properties that can manipulate space and time, energy, and create any material. Due to its multi-purposes, it has been used by the Precursors to create weaponry, or as an infinite energy fuel. When bonded together it can form crystals to of which the color can change on its elemental alignment. A Void Walker can cast abilities that use the effects of Zerton and can house the energy in their bodies by absorbing Zerton in the area. Prolonged use of Void Constructs causes the user to become fatigued as they use their last amount of energy, later on collapsing into a comma that last weeks to recover. Certain medical medicine, that can be fashioned into potions, to increase the reservoir, and decrease the cost of using powers. Such as the famous Lorte Elixir created by the Weyfand Industries. '-{Void Constructs}-' * (Infinite Oblivion): A pocket realm similar to the void, which can be used to house Aranos, or as a way to shelter the owner. * (Soul Sight): The ability to send out a pulse and see entities through objects, by covering them with Zerton. * (Shadow Blink): Tear a plane of space, and teleport instantaneously to the location, depending on skill. * (Bend Time): Slow down time to a stop, it's user is affected by this as well, but can move faster than those in effect. * (Phantom Shroud): The ability to refract light, and render it's user to be invisible with only a small disturbance in appearance. * (Ethereal Purge): Fire off a large bolt of energy capable of piercing through anything, but is limited in speed. * (Mirror Shard): Harden Zerton to be used as lethal projectiles, or discs as stepping stones, and can be used with great versatility. * (Divine Creation): Manipulate particles in the Infinite Oblivion dimension, to create matter as utility or a weapon. * (Gods Blood): Using the energy that courses through their veins, they can empower their elemental abilities to a extreme extent. * (Mending Bond): Be able to heal the user or target, by using Zerton to speed the regenerative process. * (Guardian Shell): Create a barrier by using Zerton as a shield, or use them as a dome. * (Prison Shakles): Throw a orb to any surface restraining the nearest target with ribbons of Zerton. * (Spirit Gate): Create portals that allow the user to travel to other gates, enter the Infinite Oblivion pocket realm, or bring a Aranos out for combat. * (Echo Mirage): When attacking targets, the first hit is fake, and the following afterimage does damage. * (Cosmic Rend): The user can create slices that rip the fabrics of space slashing anyone caught in it with deep wounds. * (Lunar Strike): Fire a energy cresent that becomes larger the longer it travels, and can cause immense knockback to the target. * (Tether Link): User connects their pain and damage taken to a target chosen, sharing both the injuries done. * (Celestial Light): With Zerton, the user generates a particle beam cannon, able to cause damage to victims. * (Ghost Phase): Become intangible at the cost of not being able to attack, by separating the users atoms. * (Apparate Particle): Absorbing Zerton to materialize Prime weapons, or to recharge the users reservoir. * (Horizon Flash): The user gains an enormous boost of sudden speed for a short amount of time, and blow enemies caught near. * (Temporal Rewind): The user can rewind time to a few seconds, undoing any sudden changes done to the user. * (Spatial Field): Create a field where gravity is reduced and affects it's user aswell, and means of travel is by jumping on the floating spheres it creates. * (Mind Aspect): Mesmerize the target, confusing the victim to attack anyone in sight, or enthrall them. * (Mimic Form): Take in someone's appearance, disguising yourself nearly identical except for their eyes. * (Vitality Drain): Absorb the targets energy to be used for yourself, and heal while weakening them over time. * (Decoy Specter): Using Zerton to create an exact afterimage of the user, aiding in deception. * (Dispelling Silence): Be able to cancel out abilities by decreasing Zerton in the area, that affects the user aswell. * (Enigma Shade): Create five orbs that float around the user that can explode on hit, and seek out targets. * (Essence Siphon): Allows the user to absorb the targets Void powers and Zerton weapons, the target doesn't lose their abilities, but are just replicated. * (Chroma Shift): Prisma Void Walkers can boost their elements, by changing alignments to individually empower them. * (Solar Barrage): Fire multiple shots of energy dealing more damage when creating more, while charged up * (Prism Spectrum): Create five elemental Zerton pillars slowly encasing anyone caught within it, and dissipating into crystals that shred the victim. * (Eclipse Ray): A white sphere of Zerton hovers above the user, once it is fully black the orb can fire a beam of destructive energy until the orb reverts back to white. * (Nova Star): The user charges themselves with energy, and create an implosion that drags anything in it's radius then releases causing a dangerous blast. * (Dark Nebula): Generate a black miasma that slowly posions the target, and darkens the area to the point of pitch black. * (Aurora Veil): Create a aura that forms ribbons which search nearby allies to empower them, or slow enemies. * (Radiant Dawn): User creates a flash that blinds nearby enemies, and causes a radial blast that creates minor knockback. * (Twilight Beacon): User creates a floating light that attracts anyone towards it to be torn apart by the energy surrounding it. * (Halo Ward): User creates a ring around themselves, that reduces incoming damage, but slows them down. = '-{Energy Manipulation}-' Earth * (Emerald Terra): User raises five plates of earth that rotate around the user able to be used a shield to deflect attacks, combine them to form a boulder with spikes rolling and crushing anything in it's path. * (Verdant Fortitude): User can use stones to form plates of armor or a golem to protect them limiting their speed, however can regenerate quickly if near sources of earth. * (Behemoth's Claw): Raise a row of earth columns that progressively enlarges wider ensuring anyone caught to be buried under or crushed by the trap. * (Gaia's Tragedy): User slams the ground causing earthen spikes to pierce upwards, which can be broken into shards to be used as projectiles towards the target, or crumble into a dust storm blinding them. * (Tectonic Fissure): The user catapults themself upwards and crashes down with extreme force, causing an earthquake to pulse outwards. Water * (Sapphire Aqua): User controls a large body of water to form a puddle ensnaring anything on it and forms a orb where they drown, or create multiple ice blades within shredding the target. * (Azure Embrace): Create a dome of water that can be converted to ice, or utilize the dome to throw multiple barrage of ice needles at a target. * (Leviathan's Tail): Control a large body of water that can be fromed into a frozen wall, or be sent of as a giant wave that destroys and floods the area. * (Poseidon's Rage): Control multiple water streams as tentacles to wreak havoc, or separately use two as arms that are able to form into ice weapons, and grapple around for maneuverability, and utility. * (Tidal Surge): The user controls a large torrent of water that can be moved at a distance to crash into the target with extreme pressure, and freeze the impacted area. Lightning * (Citrine Fulgur): User creates two balls of lightning , where once clashed together it can create a blast radius to paralize and stun multiple targets around the user, as well as blinding them. * (Saffron Judgement): User unleashes a constant stream of lightning capable of incapacitating a target if hit, but tires the user eventually of prolonged use. * (Goliath's Horn): Create multiple rods of lightning around the user capable of piercing through obstacles and moving at quick speeds that can stun the target. * (Zeus' Wrath): The user calls down multiple lightning strikes to randomly hit the area, creating a series of minefields that chain towards enemies and explode and paralyzing them. * (Discharge Overload): The user charges up, until spark begin to appear, then lashes a strong lightning bolt that creates an explosion, and stuns the victim. Fire * (Ruby Ignis): User can engulf themselves on fire causing damage to anyone near, and fire pillars begin to randomly erupts from the ground near the user at a radius, where anyone caught in it can be dangerous. * (Crimson Vengeance): Creates a large burst of fire that leaves behind a ring of flames where anything caught in its radius are incinerated the longer they stay within. * (Draco's Jaw): The user unleashes a constant flame outwards towards the target with a large cone radius capable of melting anything caught within. * (Hades' Agony): The user erupts the ground beneath the enemy with a carpet of fire, exploding the target, or push outwards a vertical flame that expands upwards, reaching anyone that escaped. * (Inferno Blaze): User charges a fiery projectile that ignites enemies on contact and explodes, which leaves behind a treacherous path of fire behind. Air * (Amethyst Ventus): User creates a sphere that causes a vacuum to implode all of it's surroundings, and explodes anything caught within with compressed air pressure dealing a enormous blast. * (Violet Covenant): User concentrates a large ball of spinning wind, and launches it out becoming a fast projectile, that shreds what it comes in conctact. * (Wyvern's Wing): Allows the user to become floatless by removing the air pressure and use wind to propel themselves, this also considerably increases their speed. * (Aeolus' Valor): The user creates a shield upfront able to deflect attacks and projectiles, and cause the shield to be able to be pushed outwards causing immense knockback and damage to the target. * (Gale Vortex): The user creates a tornado, that picks enemies upwards, or makes the wind pressure strong enough to incapacitate the victim.